1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery receptacle capable of receiving an external battery for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones are often equipped with rechargeable batteries. The rechargeable batteries should be recharged when the power thereof is low or exhausted. However, it is inconvenient to recharge the rechargeable batteries in an outdoor environment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.